Reshaping of Worlds
by SuperKorelle
Summary: In the school parking lot, Rosalie sees a ghost among the three new students at Forks. Someone she knew while she was human, someone that is dead, right? Reconnecting with this piece of her human life and in the processes finding what she has been missing. While also setting a destiny prophesied into motion. Rosalie/FemOC, Em/OC, B/A. More details inside story.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. I only own the Grey family.

Please Read A/N

A/N: This story has been in my head for awhile now. It is my first story. I am not the best of writers, so I apologize for bad writing. I hope to improve over time with this story. Any help from reviewers will be much appreciated and mistakes will be corrected when pointed out. I do not have a Beta for this story. If you wish to be my Beta, PM me. Thank you. While this story is in the Twilight universe, its my take it on it. Some things you might want to know before continuing with the story. Bella is not with Edward but with Alice. I have read a lot Alice/Bella and like them together. Rosalie and Emmett are not together, but they are best vampire friends, they share a strong friendship bond (Will explain more in later chapters). Rosalie will have a romantic relationship with another female. If you have a problem with that, don't read. The story starts off in New Moon. So Bella birthday disaster doesn't happen, never liked that. I know Rosalie and Emmett graduated in Twilight, but in my story they will graduate in New Moon. Also I don't know year wise when Twilight is set, but in mine its September 2013 and moves on from there. Thats all, if you have any questions, please PM if you want I will try to answer them as best I can.

Summary: Rosalie Hale and Mycah Grey used know each other when Rosalie was human. After she was changed, Rosalie thought Mycah had grown old and died. Mycah thought Rosalie had passed away after what her fiancé and his friends did to her. Neither were expecting to see the other after 80 years in a high school parking lot in Forks, Washington of all places. Their first meeting is bumpy but they learn the truth about the other and reconnect in ways Rosalie never imagined. They set in motion a destiny that was prophesied and change the Supernatral world.

Thoughts are Italic, Bold is when something is being read:text message,emails,books,etc.

Reshaping of Worlds

Prologue

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a hidden chamber under a secluded mansion, five elderly representatives sat around a circular table silently waiting for their final member to arrive. All were in quiet contemplation about what could be important enough to call the Council in the middle of the day. Heads turned upon hearing the chamber doors opening and quick heavy foot steps approaching the table. Ten pairs of eyes watched as the Head of their Council seats in the open chair.

With a heavy sigh the Head of the Council spoke, "I am sorry to have called you here on short notice, but some…" he paused, thinking of the right word, "information has come to me."He looked a round at the other members. "In the early hours of the morning, the Inner Eye had a vision of significance and consequence to all of this world, to the supernatural world." He looks around at the others sitting at the table with puzzled faces.

Every Council member was thinking the same thought. _Its been over 300 years since the Inner Eye has had a vision of great importance. What could it possible be? And to have the Head of Council shaken by it. _All exchanged worried looks with one another, then turn to look back to their leader for the answers to their questions. The Head of Council just sat in his chair, elbows on the arms of his chair with hands together under his chin, contemplating on how to word what he heard in the early hours of the morning. Just thinking about what the Inner Eye spoke of, had the old man quite shaken. Things were about to change for the Supernatural world and he was unsure if it would be for the better.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and finally spoke. "I must say before I read, that it is uncertain when these events will take place. The Inner Eye was unclear. I will now read out what the Inner Eye has said." With that he took out a piece of parchment from his cloak and unrolled it to read.

**In our world Change will Come**

**One societies way will forever change**

**Two of the same Blood **

**One has great power born of the Twins**

**The other seeks validation, darkness grows and clouds their mind**

**One born of the Twins will finally be whole**

**after long being half**

**One fights for the Light**

**The Other fights for the Dark**

**Light fights for change**

**Dark fights for the ways to remain unchanged**

**Time will only tell**

**Wether change will be **

**for the Good of our world**

**or**

**for the Bad of our world**

After he finished reading, the Head of the Council rolled up the parchment as the five members of the Council went over in their minds what they just heard. Each member coming to different outcomes for what this means, but one thing each member can agree too. The elderly female member seating to the Head of Councils right finally spoke.

"I believe we can all agree who the Inner Eye spoke of as the one born of the Twins." She looks around at the other members, all nodding in agreement. She takes a deep breath and looks to the Head of the Council, "But the other the Inner Eye speaks of could be any of the other three children." She sighs as she finishes speak, shaking her head and looks across from her at the only other female member of the Council. She sees varying emotions flash in the elderly women's eyes. _What must be going through her head, to know two of your kin will be in the middle of …. whatever this will be. _She thinks looking away from the other women and back to the Head of the Council. He is looking at the other female member with a questioning look.

"Do you have any idea as to which of the three children this speaks of." He asks the women sitting across from him to the left. All watch her look down at her hands sitting in her lap and take a deep breath. After a few minutes she looks back up at the Head of the Council with a look of uncertainty of her face.

"I can not be certain which one it speaks of, I haven't seen them in 100 years." She says, clear uncertainty in her voice and worry in her eyes. "What I am certain of it is not the twin, their bond is to strong to allow it." She looks directly at the Head of the Council when she says this. He just nods his heads.

"It must me one of the brothers." The Council member sitting to the left of the leader says, looking at the woman to his left. She looks at him and nods her head in agreement with his statement.

The Head of the Council looks down at the table, his face contorted in deep thought. Looking back up he looks at the women a moment, then at the other members. He comes to a decision.

"There is only one thing we can do." He looks at the women across from him again. "Council Member Cecily, you will return to your family for the time being to keep watch. Say nothing of the true reason of your return. Keep in mind which ever of the brothers it is, you must not intervene." He looks at her and she nods in understanding. "Events must play out, whatever they may be, good or bad." Placing his hands on the table, he looks around at all the Council members who nod their agreement to his decision.

After 100 years of serving on The Council of Mages, Cecily Grey will return to her family. She is excited to see her family after all these years, but can't help worry with the knowledge she has about her family. _I worry what this will do them which ever of the brothers it is. _She thinks, as she gets up from her chair. _We are a strong clan, will get through this when the times comes. Whenever that might be. _She exits the Councils chambers thinking of what she will say to her family as to why she has returned and prays they will not question her to much, but after all this time of not seeing her they should be happy to have her back for a few years. Exiting the mansion, she walks towards her waiting car and enters the back seat. The car starts up as she starts making plans for the coming days. As the car drives down the long driveway, one final thought enters her mind.

_Will Mycah be strong enough to face whatever is to come?_


	2. Chapter 1 : New Family with an Old Face

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Only thing I own are the Grey family and other characters that I may create in future chapters.

A/N: Hello. Few things I want to say before you start reading this chapter.

Thank you to everyone who followed or favourited this story. It means a lot to me. I didn't think I would get any kind of response. Even if its a small number of you, I still very much appreciate everyone one of you. I'm sorry for the chapter being late, I will try to keep to a schedule as much as possible. Since I am not the best writer it might take awhile to post. I will try not to go longer then two weeks without posting. If that happens I will post an A/N chapter to tell you, then replace it with the chapter when its done. As I stated in my first A/N I don't have a Beta. If anyone wants to volunteer, PM me.

This chapter is longer then the first. I was going to spilt it into two, but decided to leave because I wanted both POV's of Rosalie and Mycah in this chapter to get things started. Not all chapters will have both POV's, it will be one POV per chapter. It will mainly be Rosalie and Mycah's POV's, but depending on the chapter it could be another character entirely. If there is more then one I will tell you before the chapter

Last I would like to thank duralast406 for her help. Thank you, it was much appreciated.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thoughts are _Italic, _Texts/Read out loud are **Bold**, Telepathic thoughts are **_Bold_** _**Italic**_.

Reshaping of Worlds

Chapter One

New Family with an Old Face

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Wednesday, September 25, 2013

Rosalie's POV

Pull into a spot in the school parking lot in Emmett's Jeep , I notice there are more students milling around then normal. "Must have something to do with the new students starting today." I hear Edward say as he pulls up beside us in his Volvo. Getting out of the car as he gets out of his, I raise my eyebrow at his statement. He just points to his head and walks to the back of his car to wait for the bell to ring. _Damn mind reader,_ I grumble in my thoughts as I sit on the back bumper of the Jeep beside Emmett and wait for the first bell to ring for class. I hear Edward chuckle from my left.

"The new students have been the talk of school since they moved with their family last week," Jasper says from his spot beside Edward. "No one has been this talked about since Bella came to Forks." With a crooked smile he looks at Bella, who is standing next to Emmett with her arm around Alice. Bella, as usual, blushes in embarrassment.

"I don't understand why I didn't have a vision of them coming." Grumbles Alice for the hundredth time this week. All week she has been frustrated about not having a vision of the new students coming, but hearing about it at school. Every time she tried and got nothing, she would get more frustrated. Which made for a grumpy little vampire to live with all week. "The only ones I have never been able to have visions of are the wolves." She continues, crossing her arms and pouting. Bella pulls Alice more into her side. She whispers something to low for the rest of us to hear. What every it was made Alice smile. _Thank god for Bella, _I think and see Edward nod in agreement out of the corner of my eye. A frustrated Alice is not easy to live with. I look away from the couple with a small smile.

While I wasn't happy at first with the relationship between Alice and Bella, not because they are both females, but because of the potential danger Bella could pose being a human among vampires. Seeing the changes in Alice at finding her mate and how well Bella fit in with our family, I couldn't stay upset about it for long. Finding ones other half is a precious thing, some vampires are lucky enough to them find early in their existence. While others can go hundreds of years before finding them or sadly not at all. The only ones who are mated are Carlisle and Esme, and now Alice. The rest of us are all unmated. Over the years many have believed that Emmett and I are together, but we are nothing but best friends and siblings. I can only hope that both of us do not have to much longer to find ours.

"Maybe they are something like the wolves." Jasper muses, looking off into the distance. "A different kind of animal shifter." He continues, thinking more out loud then talking to us. I can hear the curiosity in his voice about it, much like Carlisle. It would be interesting to know if there are other kinds of shifters in the world, maybe ones who don't hate our kind.

"Whatever they are, we should keep an eye on them." Edward says, with a frown. He didn't much like the thought of not knowing what the new students are, thinking they could be a threat. Not just a threat to us, but also a threat to the people of Forks. This is not the first time we have had this discussion about the new students. At least once a day for a week we have had this discussion since finding out about them coming to Forks and Alice not having visions. We will probably still have this discussion until we find out what the new students are and if they are a threat to our family.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Emmett's voice. "I think the new students are pulling up." He gestures towards a black Land Rover with tinted windows pulling into a parking spot closer to the school. Emmett gives a low whistle at the nice vehicle. "They win points on the nice car." I look to him with a raised eyebrow. "What, got to appreciate good taste." He crosses his large arms and goes back to admiring the vehicle. Looking back to the car as well, I have to agree with him.

"The bell will ring soon, we should start heading in." Alice pipes up.

We all start towards the school to start another boring day pretending to be normal human teenagers. My family walks a bit ahead of me. Out of the corner of my eye I see the drivers side backdoor open. A teenage boy exits, with an unhappy look on his face. He looks to be around 5'6". He wears black and red Nike high top sneakers, black jeans, black and red stripped t-shirt and a red hoodie unzipped. His chocolate brown hair is cut short and styled at the front. He slings his backpack on one shoulder. Grey/blue eyes look around the parking lot before looking to his right as the driver exits the car. A girl about my height, 5'5", slides out of the drivers seat. She wears brown ankle high boots with a small heel, dark blue skinny jeans, white blouse and brown leather jacket. Her dark brown, nearly black, hair is up in a high ponytail. She looks around the parking lot briefly and I see she has stunning sapphire blue eyes. Turning to her companion and looping an arm through his after putting her large purse on her shoulder, they walk to the back of the car and wait. Thats when I notice another female has come around from the other side of the car. My breath hitches and I stop walking up the stairs. My mouth opens in shock as I look at a ghost from my human life. _It ca..It can't…b..be…be her, _I think looking at the familiar face standing with the other two teens. _She is long dead, has to be a relative. _

She stands facing the other two. At 5'9" she is taller then her companions. Dark hair similar to the other girls hangs just above her shoulders. She wears black boots, grey jeans with black belt, a blue v-neck t-shirt and black leather jacket. A messenger bag hangs on her left shoulder. Hanging around her neck is a medallion with a very familiar celtic pattern. _Just like she wore _I think, staring at the medallion. Looking up at the girls face, I see she is staring in my direction. I look upon bright sapphire blue eyes and my breath hitches again. A purr starts low in my chest. _My mate! _Is the thought that goes through my head as I stare into stunning blue eyes. I see her eyes widen when they land on me. Numerous emotions flash in her eyes as she looks at me. She closes them and shakes her head, looking to her companions when she opens them.

I stare at the three a few moments longer, then shake my head to get me out of my stupor. I continue on up the stairs and catch up to my family, who didn't seem to notice anything that happened. At the point we all go our separate ways, I look to see Jasper giving me a concerned look. My emotions must be all over the place. I give him a small smile and mouth later, he nods and goes off to the first class he shares with Emmett. I also head off to my first morning class. As I walk towards my class room, a million thoughts run through my head. _Is she a relative of hers? Or could it be… no its not her. She is dead, she was my age before I changed. But she looks exactly like her. _I think as I enter my class and walk towards my seat at the back of the class by the window. The only difference I really noticed was the 2" scar running along her jawline. _I guess I will wait and find out, she is my mate. _I think as I take my seat, a small smile on my face at the thought of finding my mate in a human who may share a connection to my human life. I look out the window, thinking of my short friendship with Mycah Grey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Mycah's POV

I sit quietly in the passenger seat of my black Land Rover looking out of window as the trees blurred by. Usually I am the one driving, but today I felt I shouldn't as my thoughts have been all over the place. Letting my sister Serina drive instead, much to our younger brother Xander's frustration. The fingers of my right hand start to fiddle with the medallion hanging around my neck, a telltale sign that something is plaguing my mind. A tickling sensation starts up in the back of my mind and look over at my sister behind the wheel, she has a worried look on her face. I raise my eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." She says, glancing at me briefly out of the corner of her eye. "You have been like this since we got here and its starting to worry me." I can hear the worry in her voice. Opening my mouth to say its nothing, but she cuts me off, "And don't stay it's nothing, you have never closed me off this long." She says, putting emphasis on "never" and gripping the steering wheel just a bit more tightly. I slump my shoulder in defeat, she was right.

Being twins, Serina and I, we already share a bond between us. Add in the fact of what we are and with being born Gemini's, we have a stronger bond then most twins of our kind. We all have the natural abilities to sense each other, read each other thoughts when allowed, but only with Serina can we feel the others emotions. An added perk of our strong bond most say. In our long life, neither of us have gone more then three days without letting the other in. Its been a week since our whole family moved to Forks, Washington, so I understand her concern. I turn a bit in my seat and place my hand on her shoulder and giving a small squeeze.

"I'm sorry, Serina." I say, squeezing her shoulder again before bringing my hand back to lay on the arm rest. "I've just been having this weird feeling in my chest since we got here and my thoughts and emotions have been all over the place. Again, I am sorry." I look at her with pleading eyes. Her faces softens when she looks at me briefly out of corner of her eye. She is about to speak when our brother, Xander, speaks up from the backseat.

"Maybe your magic has something to do with the feeling in your chest." He says, looking up from fiddling with his phone. I turn in my seat to look at him with narrowed eyes. "What, it could." Looking at him for a moment, then shake my head turning back to face the front and see we are pulling into the school parking lot. I start fiddling with my medallion again as the weird feeling in my chest grows stronger.

"If I thought it had something to do with my magic, Xander, I would have said something to Dad." I tell him as we pull into a parking spot. Turning to look at him again as Serina turns the car off. "Being as young as you are, there it still much you need to learn." I say in an authoritative tone. He glares at me a moment, then grabs his backpack and exits the car. I turn to look out the front of the car and rub my chest.

"Coming" Serina says from beside me. I nod, _**In a moment.**_I tell her telepathically. She nods grabs her large purse that is at my feet and exits the car. I take a deep breath and rub my chest one last time. Grabbing my bag that is also at my feet, opening the door and exit the car. As I am closing the door and putting the strap of my bag on my left shoulder, I feel my magic pick up the presence of the supernatural very close. Concentrating on the presence as I walk to the back of the car to join my siblings, learning it's vampires. Five vampires, of varying age and three have gifts. _**Must be from the coven of vegetarian vampires we were told about before moving here**__. _I send through our mental connection, coming to stand by Xander's left both send there agreement back to me. I look around the parking lot for them, seeing them heading up the school stairs. My eyes land on a very familiar blond standing still on the stairs staring in our direction. I stare into unfamiliar, but beautiful, gold eyes, a number of emotions speed through me. Closing my eyes then shake my head and look to my siblings. Serina has a concerned look on her face. I give her a small smile and send some reassurance through our bond, she gives me a small smile in return.

"Come on lets go before we are late for class." I say to them and start walking towards the school. Thankful that our Mother and Serina came to the school yesterday and picked up our schedules for us. My thoughts and emotions are all over the place still but for a different reason then before. Only thing different is the feeling in my chest is gone. _Stopped as soon I looked into her eyes again,_ I think. There is a lot I regret about that April night, a lot I should have done but couldn't because of rules we have. I approach the door and open it, holding it for my siblings to pass through. I follow them through and start off towards my first class of the day, American History. _**What fun relearning about things I lived through**__. _I think and hear chuckling in my head. Must have projected my thought to my siblings. I quickly shut them out, not wanting them to hear what else is going through my head at the moment.

_I can't believe she is alive, well as alive as a vampire can be. _I think and smirk at the thought then frown as I realize why she is a vampire. I wanted to save her that night, but my father said she was to close to death to be able to use my magic to do so. I was out on patrol with my older brother, Morys, that night in the woods on the other side of town. _It was only suppose to be a routine patrol, but two ogres had to cross paths. _My frown deepens at that thought. I was in the middle of subduing one to relocate when I felt her pain through my connection to her and stopped what I was doing. _If it wasn't for Morys, I could have been injured a lot worse. _

Entering my class room, I walk over to my teacher to introduce myself. He shakes my hand and introduces himself as Mr. Martins. Handing me a text book, he points to the back of the class room where an empty seat is in front of a blond boy. I nod and walk over to my seat. As I entered the class room I had sensed two vampires in the room as well. One of them having a gift. Seating in my seat, I am able to discern that the blond behind me is an empath. _Probably won't like the fact he can't feel my emotions. _I think, taking out a note book and pen from my bag. _Hopefully there won't be a confrontation today, not really up for it. _I look around the class room and notice another blond boy seat a few rows up and over to the right looking at me. Notice me looking at him, he gives a smile and wave. I reluctantly give a small smile back before turning to the window to my left. _Wonderful, been here five minutes and I already have an admirer. _I roll my eyes at my thought.

_I wonder if she will remember who I am. _I think staring out the window at the forrest. Some vampires don't remember their human lives at all, others remember bits and pieces of it, while most remember all of it. _It looked like she did. _I think, starting to fiddle with my medallion again. I never got the chance to explain things to her or tell her what she is to me. _Now could be my chance. _The corners of my mouth turn up at the thought of telling her everything. The finally bell rings for class to start. The teacher goes through attendance and I raise my hand when he calls my name. Seeing a few students turn to look at me. I roll my eyes once they turn around. The teacher goes into what happens in the early days of America, I tune him out. I look out the window and think about my short friendship with Rosalie Hale.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Only thing I do are the Grey family and other characters I come up with while writing this story.

A/N: Hello again. Thank you again for everyone who followed and favourited this story. Everyone of them makes me smile. Also thanks for the reviews, they also make me smile. This will be a short A/N this time.

As you will notice I put a date in the chapter. I did that for two reasons. One: for myself, so I can remember for timeline and such. And Two: for you guys, as the first couple chapters happen on the same day and I did that so you know. I will add it to chapter one as well. Also I dont have a chapter name like I did the previous one, I couldn't come up with one. Not all chapters will, but some might if I think of one.

Another thing I should tell you. I am not completely happy with this chapter, but I am posting because I fear I will just make it worse and worse if I try to fix it to my liking. Not really sure where the last part came from but I'm sure I'll make it work. Also, I have Chapter 3 partly completely, so I am now one chapter ahead which is nice. I say partly complete because that chapter took me somewhere I wasn't expecting but I will try to make it fit somehow. Already have a few ideas.

Enjoy this chapter.

Thought are Italic, Reading texts, books etc are Bold and Projected thoughts are Bold Italic.

Reshaping of Worlds

Chapter Two

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Wednesday, September 25, 2013

Rosalies POV

As I approach the table my family usually sits at in the cafeteria with my tray of prop food, I notice two things about my family gathered there. Edward, Jasper and Emmett are having a discussion about something, seeing the serious faces of Jasper and Edward, I know its probably about the new students. _Thought we were just going to keep an eye on them and talk about it when we got home, _I think and just shake my head. Something must have happened to have them talking about it. Moving my eyes from them over to Alice and Bella sitting on the other side of the table. The latter has a slight frown on her face, while the former has a giant smile on hers. I chuckle as I realize what must have cause them.

"When will you learn, Bella, to just let Alice pay for you sometimes." I say to her as I sit in the open seat next her. She turns her head towards me and narrows her eyes. I smile at her and just shrug my shoulders. _She really should know by now, _I think chuckling a bit. This not the first time any of us has had this conversation with Bella.

"I wouldn't mind, if she didn't insist on paying for everything." She defends, crossing her arms over her chest and giving a small pout. I look over to Alice, who has a smile on her face. She puts her arm around Bella and kisses her cheek. This causes Bella to blush and I chuckle at her embarrassment. _Another thing she should be use to by now, _I think as I look at the happy couple now lost in each other. Looking away from them and down at my tray, I can't help but think,_ Hopefully I will have that soon. _I start to poke at the salad I got, making it look like I'm eating it. My thoughts drift to the problems involving my mate.

I am torn between my family and my mate. I have always put the safety of our family first. It's why I was against Bella and Alice's relationship, the threat Bella posed. But I got over that quickly. The problem is almost the same with my mate. In not knowing what the new students are, they could pose a threat to our family. There is also the connection to my human life, I need to find the answers to that. A tiny part of me hopes it's truly the Mycah Grey that I knew eighty years ago while still human. With not knowing what they are, it could be possible. Another thing that gives me hope was her eyes widening when she looked at me, like she couldn't believe it was me. I sigh and shake my head to clear my head. All the questions will be answered soon enough. When they are, I will live happily the rest of my exist with my mate. I smile at the thought, but it doesn't last long as I hear Edward's voice.

"Your mate," He says in surprise, "One of the new students is your mate." He continues with a frown. I look at him in shock, thinking he was too caught up in his discussion with Jasper and Emmett to pay attention to my thoughts. Looking around the table at everyone waiting for an answer.

"Yes, Edward," I ground out his name, "One of the new students is my mate."I continue leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms over my chest. I raise an eyebrow in challenge, daring him to say anything else. He stares at me a moment, then leans back in his chair with a huff and looks away. The corner of my mouth turns up in victory. I feel a wave of calm come over me, and look over at Jasper. Our emotions must have been getting to him. I mouth "sorry" to him and he gives me a small smile and shrug of his shoulders in return. Alice is bouncing in her seat with excitement. She opens her mouth to say something but Edward beats her to it.

"How do you know one of them is your mate." Edward says, his frown deepening. Alice huffs and crosses her arms in annoyance. Bella puts her arms around her and rubs her arm a bit. I look at Edward with narrowed eyes, not really liking the tone he is taking. Judging by the look Jasper is sporting, his emotions aren't much better.

"If you must know, Edward," I say in a cold voice, giving him an icy look, "I saw them as we were walking to the school." I continue. He is looking at me with a frown, but it softens. We both look to Jasper, who just shrugs his shoulders. Edward just nods, probably at something Jasper thought.

"Which one of them is it?" Alice asks, breaking the silence that had fallen over us. She is bouncing slightly in her seat again and has a smile on her face. I smile at the thought of my mate.

"She has shoulder length hair and is wearing a black leather jacket with a blue v-neck t-shirt under it." I say to Alice, my smile growing with every word I say about my mate. I saw Edward frown when I said she. I guess he thought my mate would be male. I don't particularly mind either way, I find both genders attractive. But I have always had more of a thing, you could say, for the female form.

"Does she also wear a medallion around her neck?" Emmett asks suddenly, surprising me a bit with the question about the medallion. I nod my head in answer. "Yeah, I know which one your talking about. She is in Jasper and I's first class in the morning. Sits in front of us actually. Her name is Mycah Grey." He informs Alice, Bella and I, as I'm sure Edward already knows. Jasper is nodding his head in agreement to what Emmett said. I keeping my mind blank after hearing her name, so Edward doesn't start asking questions, I don't have answer to at the moment.

"Like Alice with her visions, I can't read her emotions." Jasper adds to the conversation. "It was like she was blank. I could sense nothing coming from her, emotion wise anyway." He continues. By the way Jasper was talking he didn't seem to annoyed he couldn't, like Alice was. He seems fine with the fact, almost happy. _Hmm, something else must have happen that he didn't tell our siblings, will have to get him alone and ask. _I think.

"Do you think its just her that you can't or all of them?" Bella asks Jasper. He smiles at her question and leans forward in his chair a bit before answering.

"I'm not 100% sure its just her, because I have her sister, Serina, in my class before lunch," He informs us, folding his arms on the table. "Couldn't feel hers either, same as her sister, but their brother is another story though." He adds. Don't have to be an empath to know he is confused.

"How so?" I ask him, also folding my arms on the table like him. I know he can feel my curiosity.

"While walking to my class before lunch I saw her talking to her brother in the hall," He starts off, looking at me. "I could feel nothing form her, but when I reached out to him, I could feel something. It was weak, but there. Like whatever the sisters have to block us, is not as strong for him yet." He continues, saying the last bit more to himself then to the rest of us. I could see as Jasper spoke, Edwards frown deepen. _Must not like the fact that two of our gifted siblings can't use their gifts. _I think as I lean back in my chair.

"I don't." Edward says, answering my thought. He narrows his eyes at me. I just shrug my shoulders, not really worried about it all. _Not like they have done anything to us. _I think. He growls at me at that, not loud enough for others to hear. I also see is eyes darken slightly.

"How can you think that?" He grounds out, "They are clearly not completely human, if they can block Alice and Jasper and most likely me as well. They could attack our family and we wouldn't know until it was too late." He says, anger clear in his voice. His eyes have darken just a bit more, but he calms slightly with Jasper's gift and touch of his shoulder.

"I think you should go for a quick hunt, Edward." I say to him at vampire speed, completing ignoring what he just said. We can all discuss it at home later. He nods and gets up with Jasper not far behind.

"I'll go with them as well, just incase." Emmett says as he gets up and follows our two siblings out the doors. I watch them go, until the cafeteria door closes. I sigh and look over at Alice, who just shrugs and puts her head on Bella's shoulder. We are silent, lost in our own thoughts.

"I believe Mycah just entered." Bella speaks up after a minute of silence. I follow her line of sight and sure enough there is Mycah, with who I'm guessing is her sister Serina. If I didn't already know they are sisters, I would be slightly worried over the fact of how close they seem. They walk over to were the drinks are and each grab a bottle of water. Looking at her face, I can see her jaw is tense and her eyes are devoid of any emotion. _Wonder why?_ I follow Mycah, as she grabs an apple and her sister grabs two oranges, one probably for their brother. They go to the cashier to pay for their items.

"She is pretty, Rose." Alice says in a low voice. I nod my head, not taking my eyes off Mycah and her sister. As they are walking to leave the cafeteria, I see Mike Newton approach them. _What does he want? _I think as I watch him stand in front of them, though his attention is more on Mycah. I narrow my eyes at him, listening in on what they are saying.

"Hey, I'm Mike Newton," He says, sticking his hand out for Mycah to shake. She doesn't, just nods her head at him. He puts his hand back at his side dejectedly but continues on, "Anyway, I came over to ask if you and your sister would like to join my friends and I at our table for the rest of lunch." He says, motion over to the table with his friends. Mycah turns her head slightly to look at the table, I see a small pained expression when her eyes land on the table. _Hmm, wonder what thats about. _I think as I watch her turn back to Mike.

"Maybe next week we will join you, when we settle into things around here." She tells him. He nods and moves out of their way. I watch them walk away from Mike and towards the door. I see Serina backhand her sisters arm and Mycah just shrug. She must be getting scolded for being slightly rude. As they exit the cafeteria, I feel a small pain in my chest. _The pull, so soon. _I think as I turn my attention back to them. Both Alice and Bella are smiling at me. Bella is the first one to speak.

"She handled Mike better then I could on my first day here." She says, Alice and I chuckle at the comment. "As Alice said, she is pretty." She adds with a smile.

"Her sister has great style," Alice says, I raise an eyebrow at the statement, "What!? She does, did you see her boots?" She defends with a frown that quickly changes into a smile, "Do you think she will go shopping with me?" She asks bouncing in her seat. I just chuckle and shake my head. _Of course thats what Alice would be focusing on_, I think.

"If she does, does that get me out of going?" Bella asks with hope filled eyes. Alice narrowed her eyes at her. Bella holds up her hands in surrender, "You should know by now I don't like shopping." Bella tells her, crossing her arms and pouting. Alice face softens and a small smile forms on her face. She leans in and kisses Bella cheek, whispering something I can't hear. Bella smiles at Alice, pulling her into her side.

"What are you going to do, Rose?" Alice asks, I look at her confused, "About your mate?" She clarifies. My shoulders sag a bit, not having thought of it really.

"Not really sure," I say with a shrug of my shoulders,"I have time before the pull gets to much, gives me time to think."I add on, and see Alice nod. "There is the problem of not knowing what they are, as Edward so nicely told us." Frowning at bit at that thought, "Whatever she is doesn't change the fact that she is mate." I say, smiling at Alice and Bella. They smile back at me and nod in agreement.

"Bell for the end of lunch will ring in a minute." She says, as she gets up with her tray. Bella and I do the same and we all walk over and empty our trays. I am just putting my tray on the table beside the trash when the bell rings. I say bye to Bella and Alice, who walk off hand in hand to there next class they share together. I walk in the opposite direction towards my physics class.

With ever step I take towards my class, the feeling in my chest lessens and lessens. _Mycah is probably in a class nearby. _I think as I approach my classroom . As I'm about to enter my classroom, I notice two familiar people standing further down the hall in a heated discussion it seems. It's Mycah and her sister Serina. I watch them but can't pick up what their saying due how low their voices are and also guessing its none of my business. By the look on Mycah's face I can tell she is not happy about whatever they are discussing. I frown at seeing her upset and getting more so as the conversation continues. Mycah shakes her head at whatever her sister just said and leans back against the wall behind her with her arms crossed. They stare at each other a moment before Mycah tells her sister she should head off to class, putting a clear end to the discussion. Her sister nods her head and gives Mycah's arm a squeeze before walking down the hall in my direction. As she nears where I stand, she eyes me up and down and gives me smile and wave as she passes. I watch her walk down the hall for a moment, then turn my attention back to Mycah.

She is still leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, staring at the wall opposite her with a blank expression. A few students walk in front of me to get into the classroom, one of them gives me a weird look for standing off to the side of the door. I just ignore them. As if feeling my eyes on her, Mycah turns her head in my direction. She stares at me with the same blank face as she was the wall, but slowly a smile creeps on her face. Her blue eyes brighten as it does. We stare at each a moment before Mycah pushes off the wall she is leaning on and turns to enter the classroom that is a few steps away. Before entering, she looks back at me with a smirk on her face and a familiar twinkle in her blue eyes. She waves at me and enters her class. I stare after her in shock at what just happened, but a small smile grows on my face at her action. I'm brought out of my daydream by three more students walking into the classroom.

I shake my head to clear it and enter the room. I sit down in my seat at the back of the room feeling a bit giddy at what happened moments ago. _Her waving gives me a bit more hope that it is the Mycah I knew. _I think, as the bell for class to start rings. As the teacher starts the lecture for the class, my thoughts are on my mate. _I might be with her sooner then I think._


	4. Chapter 3: A Start of a Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Only thing I own are the Grey family and any character I might come with in future chapters.

A/N: Hello. I was going to post this chapter tomorrow, but I thought "Hey, its Friday. Why not give everyone something to read over the weekend.". So thats what I'm doing.

This will be short but I have three things I want to say you before you read the latest chapter of Reshaping of Worlds.

First thing. Mycah olders brother name is Morys. I mention this because you will read his name a few times in this chapter. Im also mention this because I want to tell you how to pronounce it when your reading. Its spelled Morys, but said like Morris. The reason for the spelling is I wanted a more Medieval fill to it, something that will come up more in later chapters. Also Blanche is Morys' wife. Thought I would tell you, incase some were wondering. You will meet her in a few chapters.

Second ting. I said in the previous chapter that I had no idea where this chapter came from and I still don't. My plan was to make the two in this chapter friends, best friends even, but I wanted it to happen after the Cullen's and Grey families met. But I made it work for the next chapter, so all is good. Hope you enjoy it, because next chapter you all might hate me. Just a warning.

Lastly, I would like to personally thank Christy SN for her kind words. They mean a lot. And sorry putting you kind of on the spot, but I couldn't help it.

Thats all, hope you enjoy this chapter. Next one should be up when ever I finish chapter 5.

Thoughts are in Italic.

Reshaping of Worlds

Chapter 3

A Start of a Friendship

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Wednesday, September 25, 2013

Mycah's POV

I enter my first class after lunch with a smile on my face and genuine feeling of happiness. A feeling I haven't felt in a long time. My happiness and will to live died that April night. After that I slowly started to withdraw from my family, Serina being the only thing keeping me from completing do so, thankfully. Now I have back what I believed to have losted that night. Eighty years ago I waited to tell Rosalie everything about myself and the connection we have at my fathers request. Morys only had to wait two months before telling Blanche, I thought it would be the same. Before leaving for patrol with Morys that evening, our father had finally given me permission to tell her. Finally after four months, I could tell her everything. But I never got the chance and I lived with that for eighty years. I can see she is unsure has to if it's truly me or maybe I'm a relative that strongly resembles me. I missed my chance with Rosalie eighty years ago, I won't make the same mistake again. I have made my decision, by the end this week Rosalie will know the truth.

I approach the teacher and we talk for a moment. She hands me the textbook for the class and points to a workbench near the back beside the window. I nod my thanks and head over. I take the seat farthest from the window, taking a guess my partner seats there. Only a few students are in the room. _ I guess no one is in a rush to get to chemistry. _I think, looking at the clock above the door, seeing there is still six minutes before the bell rings for class to start. Chemistry is one of my favourite classes, reminding me of the potion lessons our grandmother gave us before she left us a long time ago. Shaking my head to stop myself from thinking over that matter for the thousandth time.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice someone enter the class. I don't bother to lift my head up from my doodling, thinking its just another student. Until my magic picks up the presence of a vampire in the room, I lift my head up to see the dark haired vampire from my American History class walking towards the workbench I'm sitting at. He has short dark hair, similar in colouring to my own. He is wearing a white v-neck shirt, grey hoodie zipped half way up and the sleeves push up, blue jeans and grey high top sneakers. He has a smile on his face, which makes his 6'1" frame less intimating. _I bet he is a big teddy bear. _I think, feeling the corners of my mouth turn up bit at the thought. After placing his things on the table, he turns his whole body towards me, the smile still on his face.

"Hi, I'm Emmett Cullen. We have American History together first thing." He says, putting his hand out to shake.

"Hey, I remember, you sit behind me. Your not exactly hard to forget." I say with a smirk, shaking his cold hand. He laughs lightly at my comment, his smile growing bigger showing off his dimples. "I guess you already know who I am." I add on, with a slight pained expression, not liking attention on me.

"I do, your Mycah Grey. You and your siblings are all people around school are talking about" He said, giving my a sympathetic look as I groan, "Don't like being talked about, do you?" He asks, I shake my head no to his question. He chuckles a bit. "Yeah, my family and I had the same thing when we moved here two years ago." I nod my head, giving him a small smile.

"Where did you move from?" I ask him to learn a bit about this vampire family living among humans, but mostly ask because of Rosalie. I want to learn a bit about her, even if its as small as where they use to live.

"Alaska" He answers, "We moved here because my Dad decided to work at the hospital here." He adds, leaning on the desk with his left arm. I nod my head, surprised that a vampire has that much control to work at a hospital. _Hmm, I wonder if he is the vampire we have heard rumours about here and there. _I think, tapping my pen on my textbook. "Where did your family move from?" His sudden question brings me out of my thoughts.

"Pennsylvania," I answer, thankful my Mother reminded be of that fact before leaving, "We moved here to be closer to some family and a change in scenery, I guess." I add on. He chuckles at the last part.

"Well, Forks got some good scenery, so good choice." He says with a smile. "Do you like it here so far?" He asks.

"It's alright, haven't gotten to see much. Been helping set up the house and what not." I tell him, he nods his head. I notice the class is a bit more noise and look around to see that the class has filled up.

"If you like hiking, I know some good trails with some great scenery. If your interested." He offers me with a big smile. I nod my head but before I could reply to his offer the bell for class to start rings. We both turn to face the front as the teacher starts attendance. As with all my classes today, some students look back when I raise my hand. _Will be so glad when that is over. _I think, rolling my eyes.

After the teacher finishes attendance, she tells us to open our textbook to chapter three and goes into a lecture about what the chapter is about. Even though I have taken this class many times over the years I still pay attention, unlike my other classes. After thirty minutes of listening to the teacher and taking notes, she hands out a work sheet for us to complete for the rest of class. She tells us to work with our partner and that we can talk quietly. I see Emmett turn to me out of the corner of my eye.

"I would ask if you need help with this, but I have a gut feeling this is no problem for you." He says with smirk. I chuckle and smile. _I have a feeling we are going to get along just fine. _I think, happy that I will get along with someone close to Rosalie. Would make things difficult if some of them didn't like me.

"Your gut would be right." I tell him with a smirk. He chuckles and turns to his worksheet. I do the same, wondering when he will ask the question I know his family must be wondering. We work in silence on our worksheet. Emmett was right when he said I would have no problem with it. I finish after ten minutes and see that Emmett is finishing up as well.

"Are you done with your worksheet?" He asks, I nod my head. "So am I." He says with with a smirk. We fall silent, I can tell by the look on his face he wants to ask me some questions. Turning to face him more, I lean my arm on the table.

"Ask me." I state, giving him an encouraging smile. At his look of confusion I clarify, "You want to ask me some questions, so ask them. We are both done and have the time." His eyes brighten and he smiles.

"You sure?" He asks, I nod and wave my hand in encouragement. " Ok, you can ask me questions as well, its only fair." He offers in return. I nod my head and give a smile.

"How many siblings do you have?" I ask to get started with.

"I have four, two sisters and two brothers," He says with a smile. I can tell by his voice and the look in his eyes that he cares for each of them very much. "We are all adopted, only ones that are related are Jasper and Rosalie. They are twins, like you and your sister." He says with a big smile, but the look in his eyes tells me he knows I know its not true. _So, they know we are not completely human then. Wonder how long it will be before they confront us about it? _I think, looking out the window just over Emmett's shoulder.

"Do you have any more siblings, other then your sister and brother?" Emmett's question bringing me back to the matter at hand.

"I do, an older brother." I answer and he nods again. "He is married and goes to university in Seattle, part of the reason we moved here. To be closer, when they want to visit." I say, as I start to fiddle with the ring on my right hand. I notice Emmett take a quick glance at my fiddling hands, but make no move to stop. Unpleasant thoughts and memories break free from where I have locked them away for years.

Before today, thinking of what Morys has with Blanche made me sad because it reminded me of what I lost that night and would never get back. I had found my other half in life, but lost her because of drunken fools and, in my opinion, a stupid request from my father. If only I had been able to tell her sooner things would have been different, these past eighty years would have been different. I can feel myself going down a familiar path that I have gone down hundreds of time over the years, but this time none of my family is here to help me out it. I feel a large cold hand cover my own and squeeze it gently. I look up at Emmett, he has worry in his eyes and an apologetic smile on his face.

"Are you ok?" He asks giving my hand another squeeze, but not letting go. I nod my head, not trusting my voice just yet. "I'm sorry, did I bring up a bad memory by asking that?" Emmett asks, worry still in his eyes.

"Kind of, but it was a long time ago. It helps when I can get out of quickly, so thank you." I tell him, giving him a smile. He nods his head and smiles back. I can see in Emmett's eyes he wants more information, but thankfully doesn't ask. _I'm starting to like that about him._ I think. He gives my hand one last squeeze before taking it away. I notice that it has gotten a bit louder in the room and look around to see that most of the other students are talking as well. Looking at the clock above the door, I see that there is four minutes left in class.

"Do you like video games?" Emmett asks me suddenly. I turn my head to him, both of my eyebrows raised wondering where that question came from after what just happened moments ago. He shrugs, "No one in my family really likes to play them." He answers my unasked question. I look at him a moment, shoulders sagged a bit, a slight pout on his face and can't help but chuckle. Which makes him pout a bit more and I smile at him thinking, _He does what Serina does when I get in that mood. Yeah, Emmett and I going to get a long just fine._

"Yes, I like video games. I have all the consoles in my room." I say, still chuckling a bit and watch as a huge smile appears on his face.

'Really?" He asks, I nod my head, "Thats awesome! I have all the consoles in my room as well. We should play together sometime." He says with enthusiasm. I chuckle at him and smile. _He is going to be fun to hang around, _I think. My mood brightening from the gloom it had gone to thinking about eighty years ago. _Probably his intention._ I smile at the large vampire in front of me.

"We should. It would be nice to play with someone other then my little brother." I say and see him nod his head in agreement.

"I like you, Mycah. I think we are going to be great friends." He says with a big smile. I smile back at him, actually happy to have made a friend. It's been eighty years since I bothered to let anyone other then my family get to know me.

"Because I like video games?" I ask him with a smirk.

"Mostly that, yes" He answers with a huge smile that shows off his dimples. I chuckle and shake my head. The bell rings then and I start to gather my things to put in my bag. "What class do you have next?" Emmett asks, while getting his stuff together as well.

"Calculus." I answer him while putting the strap of my bag on my shoulder and turn to face him.

"With ?" He asks and I nod my head, "Awesome! We share another class together." He says, fist pumping the air in his excitement. "Come on lets walk together." Slinging his huge arm casually over my shoulder and leading me towards the door. I laugh at his antics and just let myself be lead by this giant teddy bear of a vampire to my Calculus class, discussing video games as we go.

_Yeah, Emmett and I will be great friends._


	5. Chapter Four: Two Giant Steps Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own the Grey family and any other characters I may come up with while writing.

A/N: Hello again. This will be really quick.

I made some changes. First change is in the prologue. I added a sentence to the prophecy, if any of you go back and can tell me what it is I will give the first one of you a small snippet out of chapter 5. Second change. Jasper and Edward are no longer together. I thought I would be able to write them as a couple but I couldn't, so I changed it. While writing Chapter 5 an idea for Jasper popped in my head and I just couldn't let it go, is the other reason I changed the pairing. And thats all the changes really.

Changing up the POV this Chapter. My original plan was to have this in Rosalie's POV but while reading over some idea I had written already for the chapter, I thought Alice would be better for it. Hope you all like the change up, because I might have her and Bella POV more in later chapters, when the story is moving more along. I want to do Emmett POV, but I think I write him better from someone else's. I might do a test run and see how it goes. Also I hope I did Alice's vision justice, I'm not really how I should write them. Hope you like.

Please don't hate me to much after this chapter. It was for the good of moving the story along, things will be somewhat resolved next chapter.

Hope you all like it and don't hate me to much.

Thoughts are in Italic, Vision in Bold.

First time adding this but: ALL errors are my own and I will try to fix them as much as I can.

Reshaping of Worlds

Chapter 4

Two Giant Steps Back

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Wednesday, September 25, 2013

Alice's POV

I gather my things as the last bell of the school day rings. I walk out of my class and down the hall a few doors and wait for my Bella to come out. Leaning against the wall across from the door, I can hear her talking to Angela about a project they have to work on for next week. _I guess she will be spending some time with Angela for a bit._ Out of all of Bella's friends, Angela is the only one I truly like. She didn't pass judgement on us when we came here, unlike the others. Bella and Angela exit the class and see me standing across the hall. Angela waves to me, then turns to Bella and tells her she will see her tomorrow. Bella says the same and Angela walks off down the hall. Bella approaches me and wraps her arm around my waist pulling me into her side.

"Hey" She says before kissing me on the cheek, I smile at the action. Bella doesn't often show affection in public, but she is getting better as she gets more comfortable about it. She gets embrassed easily, which I find adorable, but she is slowly getting more confident.

"Hey" I say back, smiling at her. "Ready to go?" She nods her head and we start off towards the entrance, Bella's arm still around my waist. _I'm happy she is getting more comfortable doing things like this, _I think with a smile.

As we get closer to the school doors, I see Rosalie coming down the hall to our right. I stop Bella and I's walking to wait for her. Looking at her as she walks done the hall, I see an expression I rarely see outside of our home. Normally at school Rosalie has what I like to call her "Ice Queen" look, but right now she looks happy. _Must have something to do with her mate. _I think as she finally reaches us. Before I can say anything to her a vision hits me.

**I am waiting with Bella and Rosalie a few feet away from the school doors. Edward has just joined us, but turns around suddenly. I follow where I guess he must be looking and see Emmett coming out of the doors with Mycah. I watch as Edward approaches them. They just came out of the doors and are talking like they have known each other all their lives. When Emmett looks over at Edward fast approaching them, the smile he had on his face quickly disappears. Mycah's smile also disappears when she sees how serious Emmett has become. She stares at his angry face, then follows his line of sight towards Edward, who is a few steps away. Edward completely ignores Mycah standing beside Emmett and has a discussion with Emmett at vampire speed about what he is doing being friendly with the new student all of sudden. For a moment Mycah looks back and forth between the two, then settles on Emmett. She makes a motion with her hand that she is going to take off and Emmett nods his head, giving her an apologetic look. As she passes by Edward, he grabs her arm closes to him and turns her slightly towards him. I hear a low growl from my right and see an angry Rosalie. She is staring daggers at Edward. I place my hand on her arm and tell her it's ok and to just watch. I look back in their direction. Edward stares at Mycah for a moment before asking her out right what she is. Mycah looks confused for a moment before answering. He accuses her of not being completely human and that he can't read her thoughts. She answers him. Edward is schocked, which gives Mycah the chance to free her arm and continue on her way. She turns slightly when she is almost to her waiting siblings and tells Edward to never confront her or her siblings again or we will regret it. Edward asks if it was a threat and she replies over her shoulder that it wasn't a threat, more of a friendly warning. We all watch her walk away with her siblings.**

I come out of my vision with mixed emotions, that would probably drive Jasper crazy if he were here right now. The two strongest emotions are surprise and shock. Surprise at seeing the Grey siblings clearly in a vision for the first time. Shock at seeing them and what will happen minutes after we exit the school. I am also feeling confused, not understanding why all of a sudden I can see the new students in a vision. Remembering what Jasper said at lunch about the brothers weaker "shield" then his sisters. _Does that mean she let it down so I could see her? Why all of sudden would she?_ I think, my face scrunch up in confusion. I'm brought out of my thoughts by my mate.

"What did you see Alice?" Bella asks me leaning close to my ear as she does. I close my eyes and shake my head to get my thoughts in order. I sigh, not really sure what to say.

"I'm not really sure." I answer her, looking into her worried chocolate brown eyes. "I know what I saw, but I'm confused as to why I saw it in the first place." I continue, seeing her face scrunch in confusion for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asks making me turn my focus on her. Her somewhat happy demeanour from before my visions is gone, replaced with confusion and slight worry. I sigh again and shrug my shoulders answering her.

"I'm not really sure how to explain what I saw," Looking out the school door windows as I answer, "All I can really say is you both will find out soon, as it will be happening in a few minutes." I finish looking at Rosalie for a moment then Bella, who nods and pulls me into her side a bit more.

"Is it something bad?" Rosalie asks, as we move towards the doors of the school. I take a moment to think over what I saw in my vision before answering her.

"I wouldn't say bad as more stupid then anything, I guess," I say as we walk down the steps of the school,"You will have to wait and see, make your own conclusion about it. Its the best I can think of. I know we will be having a long family discussion about it later at home about it, none of us will be pleased with what will happen." I finish as we stop at the spot we were standing in my vision. As we come to a stop, I see Edward coming out of the doors. _And so it begins. _I think quickly before thinking of shopping and Bella, so Edward doesn't see the vision I had. I'm still not sure why I saw the vision about Edward confronting Mycah, but I get the feeling she wanted me to know for what ever reason. Maybe for the reason of calming Rosalie down when Edward grabs her arm. _Who knows, maybe I'll get the chance to ask her sometime. _I think as Edward stops in front of us.

Edward is about to ask me what I meant by my last thought, but he stops and turns around towards the doors of the school. Just like in my vision, Emmett and Mycah exit, chatting away like they have known each other all their lives. I take a moment to look at Emmett's happy face, one I rarely see outside of our home. _He must really get along with Mycah then._ I think as I see Edward start walking towards them. Emmett stops at the bottom of the steps and the smile on his face disappears as he sees Edward approach him and Mycah. It turns to one of mild angry when he hears what Edward says as he walks to towards him.

"What are you doing, Emmett?" Speaking at vampire speed, "We all agreed to keep an eye on them, not make friends with them." Frustration clear in his voice as he speaks. "They could be a threat to us for all we know." Edward finishes as he finally reaches where they are standing.

"Mycah has shown no signs of being a threat in the time that I have known her." Emmett replies also at vampire speed glaring at Edward with his arms crossed.

At this point, Mycah is looking between my two brothers having a silent discussion with a confused expression. Her gaze lands on Emmett and she motions to him that she is going to take off. Emmett looks sad for a moment, then gives her a nod of his head with an apologetic smile. Mycah gives him one back before she starts walking away. I hold an unneeded breath in as I watch the part of my vision I was dreading most become real.

As Mycah passes Edward, he turns slightly and with his left hand grabs her right upper arm above the elbow. On cue, I hear Rosalie growl from beside me. I put my hand her arm and squeeze.

"Calm down, Rose," Giving her arm another squeeze as I speak, " It's ok, she can handle herself, just watch." She turns to me from staring daggers at Edward. She must see in my eyes that I know what is going to happen. Taking an unneeded deep breath, she nods before turning her attention back to our siblings and Mycah.

Edward is just staring at Mycah, as if just looking at her will give him the answer he needs. After a minute he finally speaks, frustration clear in his voice. "What are you?" The last word sounding almost like a growl.

"What do you mean? I'm human, like you." Mycah responds, playing dumb to what Edward is talking about. Her body is tense and her left hand is clench in a fist, are the only indication she understands what is really being asked. _I'm going to guess what ever they are, they only reveal it if they absolutely have to. _I think looking at Mycah.

"No, your not completely human," Edward growls out, glaring at her now, "I can't read your thoughts. What are you?" He repeats the question. Mycah stares at Edward, most likely debating wether or not to truthfully answer the question.

"Your right, I'm not completely human," Mycah replies, glaring right back at Edward. The corners of his mouth turn up slightly at hearing this. "But, as to what I am. That's none of your business at the present time. As Emmett stated, I have showed no signs of being a threat. My family is no threat to yours either. So, this confrontation is highly unwarranted. For someone who follows vampire law as you do, Edward, I am very surprised at your current actions. Confronting me where anyone can see and hear and for no real reason, seeing has we haven't met before a few moment ago." She says with a calm voice, but a fire in her eyes.

All of us, except Bella who can't hear what Mycah said, are stunned. I'm also impressed at the way she is handling herself and can see Emmett is as well. Looking at Rosalie from the corner of my eye, I can she is also impressed and has a small proud smile on her face. Returning my gaze to Mycah in time to see her take her arm out of Edwards grasp and starts walking away from my still stunned brother.

As in my vision, she stops when she is a few steps away from her waiting siblings, who I now notice standing there, and turns slightly. She looks towards Bella, Rosalie and I's direction for moment before looking at Edward, who has recovered slightly.

"Oh, Edward, if you or your siblings confront my siblings or I like that again," She pauses to give him an icy look, "You will regret it." Looking at him a moment before turning and closing the remain distance to her waiting siblings. Her sister has a frown on her face and a look of longing in her eyes. Her brother has anger written all over his face.

"Is that a threat?" Edward calls after her, coming back to his senses. I am thankful there is no one around but us to hear what he just said, something I am just realizing now.

"No," Mycah says over her shoulder, speaking in a normal voice knowing we can hear her. "More of a friendly warning."

With that we all watch her walk away with her siblings to the parking lot. After she disappears, I turn to look at Bella. She has a confused look on her face, as I figured she would. I put my arm around her waist and lean into her, getting her attention.

"I'll tell you everything later." I whisper in her ear, kissing her cheek after. She nods her head and squeezes my side where her arm is still around my waist. I look away from her when I hear growling again from my right. Rosalie is standing there with both her fists clenched tightly at her sides and her face full of anger. _I am so glad to not be on the receiving end of that. _I think as I watch her storm off towards where Emmett and Edward are still standing.

"What the hell, Edward?" Rosalie growls out when she reaches him, fists still clench tightly at her side.

"I told you she wasn't a threat." Emmett says, I see he is equally as angry as Rosalie is. _Probably because he might lose the friendship he has started with Mycah._ I think starting to walk over to them with Bella.

"Now they will be more guarded around us," Rosalie says inching closer to Edward, who is looking slightly ashamed of himself. "Which will not help me with my mate. Emmett took a step forward with starting a friendship with her, now it will take awhile before we can gain their trust again. Could you not take a second and see what Emmett did was good." She says, in his personal space now.

"I won't apologize for putting the safety of our coven first," Edward says, crossings his arms,"We can't see their future, feel their emotions or hear their thoughts. I want to know how they are capable of doing that, so we can work around it. They also know what we are, how is that fair they can know what we are and we can't know what they are?" He grounds out, narrowing his eyes.

"I agree its not, Edward," Emmetts says. His voice somewhat calmer then before, but the anger in eyes is still there. "Have you considered maybe that, like us, they might have laws against revealing what they are to others. Even to vampires." Emmett says the thought I had earlier. "Also, it's not just Rosalie that will have a problem with her mate, I will as well." Edwards eyes widen at this, so do mine, Bella's and Rosalie's. Emmett starts speaking again before anyone else could interject. "Yes, I found my mate in Mycah's sister, Serina. With that little display, it will be awhile before either of us gets to interact with our mates. Thank you for that." He says the last part sarcastically.

"How was I suppose to know you and Rosalie were to find your mates in two of the new students?" Edwards spits out. "Maybe if Alice could see them in her visions we would have known and none of this would have happened." He growls out, fists clench at his side now and his eyes darker then before.

I feel Bella tighten her hold on my waist and I look over at her worried face. _Probably worried things will come to blows soon. I am to if things don't calm down. _As I finish thinking that a wave of calm passes over us all. I look over to my left to see Jasper walking towards us from the parking lot. _Must have been waiting for us there. _I can see that Edward, Emmett and Rosalie have calmed slightly. Rosalie is still staring daggers at Edward though, but her posture is less tense then it was.

"May I suggest we continue this conversation at home, before things escalate." Jasper says in a calm voice. "Like Mycah said, we all know better then to have this discussion where anyone can hear us." He adds on, narrowing his eyes at his three siblings. They all mumble an agreement and nod their heads. Edward walks over towards Jasper and Emmett slowly follows. Rosalie stands where she is for a moment staring after our three brothers. I place my hand on her arm and she turns her head towards me. I give her a reassuring smile as I can before speaking.

"Come on, Rose. You can ride with Bella and I." Tugging on her arm to get her moving. She just nods her head and starts walking beside me as we head to the parking lot. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Rosalie rubbing her chest. _She is already filling the pull, so soon. _I loop my arm through hers, she looks over at me. I can see in her eyes the slight pain from the pull and sadness.

"We'll talk on the way home after we drop off Bella at home, ok?" I say to her at vampire speed as we reach my car. She nods her head and gets in the back. I get in the driver seat as Bella gets in the passenger one. I take a moment to look at my beautiful mate before turn on the engine and following Emmett's Jeep out of the parking lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter Five: God of War & A Dog

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All I own are the Grey Family and future character I may come up with.

A/N: Here is the next chapter as promised. I will keep this short and put some things at the end instead, because I bet a few of few just want to get right to reading. This is my longest chapter to date, at 8,900 words. I think I like the longer chapters, what are you guys thought?

Thank you to everyone who has favourited the story, followed the story and even follow/favourited me. It is much appreciated. This story has over 60 followers. Thank you very much and I hope you are enjoying reading as much as I am writing.

I hope the title of this doesn't give to much a way, but I thought it was clever.

Thoughts are in Italic, Projected thought in Bold Italic.

Enjoy the chapter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reshaping of Worlds

Chapter 5

Talking with the God of War & A Thick Headed Dog

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday, October 7, 2013

Mycah's POV

I'm walking down the hall towards the cafeteria after handing the secretary a note stating I was at a dentist appointment, which is not true. It's lunch time and I'm still feeling a bit sluggish and my left side hurts a bit, but hopefully by this evening it will feel better. I push open the door with my right hand, it hurts to much when I move my left arm. I head straight for the cafeteria line, which still has some students. Grabbing my favourite soda, , before stepping into the line to pay for it. As I'm waiting in line, I look around the tables for my siblings. I spot them on the other side of the cafeteria, just the two of them sitting at a table. Serina turns her head in my direction and gives me a small smile. She would speak to me telepathically but due my injures, my shields are not as strong as they usually are. I point to the door that leads outside, telling her thats where I'm headed after I pay. She nods her head in understanding before turning her attention back to Xander.

As I moved up a few spots, my eyes move over the tables and land on the usual table with the Cullen family, minus Bella. I noticed she was sitting with her friends today. Looking at the occupants of said table, noticing its not Emmett staring at me with sad puppy eyes. It's his brother Jasper staring at me, but with a confused looked mixed with concern. It's not until the person behind me in line bumps me, sending a small jolt of pain through out my side, that I realize why he is staring at me the way he is. It's the same reason Serina didn't speak in my thoughts and why Jasper can most likely feel my pain, my shield is weak. I give a small smile in the hopes to convince him its nothing, but knowing it won't._ Can't blame a girl for trying. _I thinkas I move up another stop. I move my gaze over to the other end of their table, to where Rosalie is sitting. She is also looking at me, but more discreetly then her brother is. I can feel her longing through my end of the connection to her. I reluctantly move my gaze away from her as it's my turn to pay.

It's been a over a week since the confrontation with Edward Cullen outside of the school, throwing off my plans involving Rosalie. I wanted to tell her that Friday everything and have the weekend to reconnect with each other. In my last class of the day I got a vision of one of the Cullens confronting me on my way out of the school, but with a much different ending then what actually happened that day. Not wanting things to end that way, I let my shield down for Alice Cullen to see me clearly, therefore changing the outcome. I wanted to patch things up with Emmett and hopefully move past what his brother did, but I just couldn't. I understand that Edward saw us as a threat to his family because he doesn't know exactly what we are, but confronting us as he did was a foolish move. One my siblings and I agree should not happen again anytime soon.

**~~~Flashback~~~**

I let my sister drive, because I was not in the right emotional state to drive, again. We are silent, only sound that can be heard is the low volume of the radio. I am fiddling with the ring on my right finger, like I was in Chemistry class. The corners of my mouth turn up at how Emmett, someone outside of my family and only known for forty minutes was able to bring out of my dark thoughts. _I hope by Monday, we can still be friends. I forgot how nice it is to talk to someone outside my family. _I think, as we come to a stop at the only stop light in Forks.

"I'm glad you let your shield down so the future seer could clearly see you." Serina speaks up from the drivers seat. "Otherwise things could have ended much different then they did." Glancing at me quickly when she said the last part.

"Alice," I say, looking out the front window, at her confused feelings I clarify my statement, "The further seers name is Alice." She nods her head and gives me a small smile.

"Who was the big one you came out of the school with?" She asks, curiosity lancing her voice. I also feel her curiosity through our connection, as well as something else.

"That's Emmett," I say, a smile growing on my face. "He may look intimidating, but he is really a giant teddy bear. Well, a giant vampire teddy bear." Chuckling a bit. I see and feel Serina's happiness for me. _**I'm glad you made a friend.**_ She tells me through our mental link, she reaches over and squeezes my arm resting on the armrest.

"They have a human with them, do you know why?" Xander ask from the back seat. His voice is lance with curiosity and when I turn in my seat to answer him, I see it all over his face as well. It surprises me a little that he is asking

"Yes I do know, thats Bella," I say to him."She is Alice's Mate." His eyes widen in surprise and his mouth opens slightly.

"Mate?" He says more as a question,"I read in one of the books Dad gave me to read that it's rare for a vampire to find their mate in a human. I'm surprised the others are allowing it, I would think they would be against having a human around them so often. Are they not worried one of them might hurt her or slip up?" He ask me.

"I'm not really sure, they must not be to worried about it. They probably discussed it as a coven and made a decision." I say to him. I look into his eyes and see worry there but something else that I can't put my finger on at the moment.

"Do you think as a coven they discussed confronting you like that?" Xander asks, changing the subject slightly.

"No, I don't think they did. If they did, then why would Emmett have befriended Mycah?"Serina pitches in the conversation. I nod my head in agreement with her.

"Probably so she would let her guard down." Xander says, speaking as if I'm not in the car at all. Serina is about to defend me when I cut in.

"Your forgetting my vision, with a different ending to it. I don't think any of them planned on confronting any of us, especially the way Edward did. I also don't think it was planned for any of them to befriend any of us either. I'm not sure what they planned on, but I know it wasn't what happened today. They probably agreed as a coven to keep an eye on us to see if they could maybe find out what we are and if we are threat." I say looking between my two siblings as I speak.

"Do you think they will confront us again?" Xander asks, after a minute of silence. I sigh and turn to face the front, running my hand through my hair as I do. _Now that's the million dollar question. _I think and sigh again.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. If they do it will probably be more diplomatic instead of what Edward did." I start off, pausing a moment as we turn on to the road leading to our home. "They may ask for our to families to meet and discuss things. But when or if that may happen is unsure. Probably not for a long while. Not after today." I finish as our large house comes into few.

"What are we going to do then?" He asks, as Serina pulls into the garage.

"We are going to stay away from them. It's clear they don't trust us, so why should we trust them." I say, as Serina puts the car in park and turns it off. "I don't like it, especially after starting a friendship with Emmett, buts it's clear some, or actually one, of them feels we are a threat. Until proven otherwise we keep our distance." I finish, turning to Serina when I feel her sadness at my last statement. _**It won't be for long, I promise.**_ I tell her through our link. She nods her head with a sad smile. I reach over and grab her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"I am down with that plan." Xander says as he opens his door, clueless to the exchange between Serina and I. "Coming in?" He asks when he notice we are not making a move to exit the car.

"In a few minutes." I tell him. I see him shrug his shoulders and get out. We both watch him walking by the front of the car and through the door to the house. Silence fall upon us, both still staring at the door.

"I'm happy for you." I say, still staring at the door. At her confused feelings I turn to look at her. "For finding your soul mate. I'm guessing its Emmett." Giving her hand a squeeze. She is smiling shyly at me, eyes full of happiness. I smile at that, happy that my sister will be complete.

"Yes, its Emmett."She confirms. Full on smiling at me, I can feel how happy she is through our connection as well. She seems to be off in her own world and I happy to let her have this moment for a bit, until I noticed her smile falter slightly. She has my left hand in both of her now and she is looking at me with hope filled eyes. "Standing with Alice earlier, it was Rosalie right?" She asks quietly, clutching my hand and hers to her heart.

"Yes, it was Rosalie Hale." I answer her with a small smile. Still a bit unsure how I feel about everything, but that is over shadowed by my happiness at finding my soul mate again, for now at least. Serina squeals and throws her arms around my neck and hugs me tight, pulling my half out of my seat. I chuckle lightly at her antics.

"This is wonderful. We both found our soul mates, well you found yours again." She says once she pulls out the hug, hands resting on my shoulders. She gives them a small squeeze before asking me,"Something is bother you, what is it?" I shake my head, not surprised that I wouldn't be able to hide anything from her.

I sigh heavily before answering her, "Everything about that night is bothering me. Father said she was to far gone for me to save her with my magic, but clearly she wasn't if a vampire was able to change her." I answer her, balling my hand into a fist. Serina takes one of her hands off my shoulder and places over my fisted hand.

"I agree with you, it's clear she wasn't to far gone if she was changed. You shouldn't focus on that though, alright. Mycah, you have a second chance with your soul mate. Very few get one, we can figure out the how's and why's later. Right now we need to focus on the task at hand. We need to make sure a confrontation doesn't happen again, so we both can be with our soul mates. It won't be long before our magic will start effecting them and bringing on "the pull" for them. The sooner we can make sure Edward won't do something again, the sooner I can be with Emmett and you can finally be with Rosalie." She says, placing the hand that was still on my shoulder on my cheek. "I want this to happen for you. I want back the Mycah I knew before that night." She whispers, stroking my cheek with her thumb. I give her a small smile and lean into her hand.

"I do too, Serina. I do too," I say taking the hand that was on my cheek in my hand. "And you will, if it's the last thing I do. I will have Rosalie by my side, where she was suppose to be for the last eighty years." She nods her head in agreement, giving both my hands a squeeze. I sigh before continuing, "Until the situation is resolved and we both talk to Emmett and Rosalie, I think we should keep the fact you found your soul mate and I found mine again from the rest of the family. I can't help but get the feeling Dad won't like the knowledge about Rosalie." She nods her head in agreement again.

"I agree with you about Dad. There are just to many questions about that whole thing, like you said. We will get those answers in time though. But you might not like them, Mycah." She said, looking at me intently.

"I know, I probably won't like them. But I need them, Serina." I say, also looking at her intently. I squeeze her hands once before letting go. "Come on, let's get inside before Mom comes looking for us." I say in amusement, bringing us out of the seriousness of moments ago. We get out of the car and head into the house.

**~~~End Flashback~~~**

I sigh and shake my head at the memory. For the rest of that week and all of last week we have kept our distance from the Cullen teens. That meant not interacting with any of them. The next day Emmett tried to apologize to me in American History, but I just shook my head and ignored him. I didn't want too, but it would make things easier incase something happened. The way Edward acted that day reminded me of Xander, thinking he knows everything but still has much to learn about our world. That day Edward showed how young a vampire he is, unlike a leader of a coven we met a few years ago.

Sighing, I look at the Cullen table once more after I pay for my soda, before heading over to the doors leading outside. With my injures as they are, I am not in the mood to converse with others or sit in a room with people talking. My head could not take the low buzzing of everyone talking in the cafeteria. I see a picnic table not far away from the doors after I exit and head over to sit for the remainder of lunch. Once I reach the table, I set my bag on the bench before I sit with my back leaning on the table so I am facing the school. I place my soda between my thighs, so I can twist open the cap and start drinking. I sigh after I take my first sip, resting the bottle on my thigh. I can still feel Rosalie's emotions, which are all over the place, from being away from me and other things. I want to be with her and hold her in my arms to take away her pain. Until I know her brother won't do anything like what he did again or worst, staying away is the best option at the moment.

Serina was right when she said it wouldn't be long before Emmett and Rosalie would start feeling "the pul". The Friday after the confrontation was when Serina and I could feel the discomfort of being far away from us, from Emmett and Rosalie, through the connection we now share with them due to them being our other halves. Normally for vampires they wouldn't feel what they call "the pull" this soon, if their mate's happen to be human. Serina and I are human, but not completely human. With what we are it speeds it up for them then it normally would if we were like Bella, due in part to our magic reaching out to them and connecting our souls with each other. It was a lot sooner then either of expected, but there was nothing we could do for the time being. We both hope it won't be much longer before we have them by our sides, where they belong.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by someone exiting from the door I did moments ago. I don't need my magic to know it's Emmett's brother, Jasper, coming towards me. He has a friendly smile on his face and as he gets nearer to me puts his hands up in a jester of peace. I smile back at him and motion for him to sit beside me. I watch him take a seat as I take another sip of my soda. He follows the motion of the bottle as I rest it on my thigh.

"Isn't that bad for your health?" He asks, staring at the bottle. I chuckle at the question, mostly because it wasn't what I excepted him to ask first. His gaze shoots up to my face when he hears me.

"If I was a normal human, yes it probably would be bad for my health," I say, looking at him. "But we both know that I am not, so it isn't bad for me. It actually helps me, in a weird way." He nods his head in understanding. We fall into a comfortable silence, until I feel a wave of calm wash over me. "That won't help, but thank you anyway." I tell him with out looking at him.

"You seem to be in a lot of pain, just thought it would help. Guess I was wrong." He says, seeing a slight frown appear on his face out of the corner of my eye.

"Always the Southern gentlemen," I say with a small chuckle,"Yes, I am in pain, but not as much as I was yesterday and I won't be in pain for much longer, I hope." Taking a sip of my soda after I finish. He chuckles at my comment about him being a Southern gentlemen, a smile gracing his face.

"Well, my Mama raised me to be." He said, his voice full of amusement. We both laugh lightly for a bit, until a serious expression crosses his face. "May I ask why you are in so much pain that you can barely move your left arm?" Looking at me intently.

"You may ask, but I am not going to answer." I say, taking another sip of my soda. I turn to face him a bit more with out hurting my side to much. "Listen, Jasper, I know you and your family have questions about my family. I want to answer them, I really do, seeing as both of our families will be living here for awhile. The fact of the matter is, we don't trust your family. I understand Edward's need to know what we are for your families safety, but how he went about it was all wrong." I pause for a few moments to let him take that in and take another sip of my soda. "You have to understand that much like vampires, what we are must be kept secret. Not only from humans, but most of the supernatural world. What we do relays on a certain level of anonymity, not many know what and who we are, outside of others of our kind. It's mostly for our safety, you see we have been used before for the things we can do. We have to be careful who we trust and until proven otherwise, I don't trust your family." I say, taking a sip of soda again.

"You don't trust all our family or just Edward?" He asks, tilting his head to the side and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Honestly?" I ask him, not really wanting to answer knowing all the family can hear from where we are. At the nod of his head, I reluctantly answer. "Yes, it's just Edward I don't trust. Anyone could have heard what he said. What your brother needs to know, or learn, is there are other supernatural beings in the world. Most don't take kindly to being questioned the way I was and will be unable to read or see in visions like us."

"Really, there are?" Jasper asks with genuine curiosity.

"Yes, there are many of them. Some you probably think are just Myth." I say with a smile, excited to have someone who seems interested in learning about all there is know about the supernatural world._ I wonder if he will want to learn,_ I think. He has a smile on his face as well, but he is looking off to the side. _He must be listening to something._ He chuckles at whatever he hears and I raise an eyebrow in question.

"Emmett would like to know if the Loch Ness Monster is real?" He asks with amusement. I burst out laughing at the question. _Of course Emmett would ask that question, _I think, as I grip my side in slight pain from laughing.

"Yes, Emmett the Loch Ness Monster is real. Though it's actually not really called that." I finally say after I finish laughing. Jasper is slightly laughing as well, probably from the giddiness he feels from me. "I'm sorry about that." At his questioning look I continue, "My emotions, because of my injure I'm a tad weak and can't put my shield up fully. I know you like being around me because you can't."

"While I do find it refreshing to not feel your emotions all the time, I understand. I don't mind so much when they are happy emotions." He says waving it off. I just nod my head, taking a sip of my soda. "Also, thank you for shielding me in American History from the others emotions. Its a small, but nice, break from them." He whispers to me with a smile. I mouth "your welcome" with a smile.

The bell for the end of lunch rings. I gather my bag and get up from the picnic table slowly. Jasper stands nearby waiting for me, when I'm finally standing he holds up his hand in a "hold on" motion. We stand like that for a minute before he speaks.

"Can you do me a favour, if its not to much trouble?" He asks. I nod my head and he continues, "Could you start talking to Emmett again. He really misses you, even after only knowing you a short time. He hasn't ever had a friend outside of our family. I know you don't trust Edward, I think after what we talked about that will hopefully change, but could you possible consider talking to at least Emmett." He says with passion in his voice and hope in his eyes.

"I'm guessing your family can't hear us if your asking this." I say to him and at his head nod continue, "I'll start talking to Emmett again, but that doesn't mean I trust Edward. He will have to earn that with time. And honestly, I miss Emmett as well." I say to him, with a smile.

He nods his head in understanding,"Talking to Emmett is all I ask and know Edward does." He says with a smile and we both start walking towards the school. He opens the door and holds it open for me. "After you." I chuckle at him.

"Why thank you kind sir" I say in my best Southern bell voice. He laughs as he walks in the after me.

"I can see why Emmett likes you so much." He says as we walk down the hall. I chuckle at hearing that, remembering Emmett and I's first conversation in Chemistry. We come to a stop at an intersection, he turns to face with a smile. "I look forward to getting to know you soon and also hopefully learn more about other supernatural beings in this world, if you'll teach me." He says, sticking is hand out to shake. I take his cold and give as firm a shake as I can.

"If your interested in learning, I'll teach you." I say to him. He smiles before turning and walking towards whatever class he has now.

I watch him walk down the hall for moment turning to walk towards Chemistry class with Emmett.

I pause in the doorway of the classroom and look at the workbench Emmet and I share. Emmett is staring out the window, he has a sad expression on his face, probably not looking forward to another class of me ignoring him. I walk to the workbench, thinking of ways I can start up a conversation with him again. An idea hits me as soon as I take my seat. Taking out my notebook and pen, I start writing on a scrap piece of paper. I rip off the piece with the writing on and slide it over to his side of the table. Out of the corner of my eye I see him look down at the piece of paper and scrunch up his face in confusion.

"What's this?" He asks me after a few seconds of staring at the paper. I turn towards him slightly, mindful of my hurt side as I do.

"There my gamer id's, thought I would give them to you. As a peace offering of sorts." I answer him, with a small smile. "I'm hoping that you will forgive me for ignore you, Emmett." I add on after he doesn't say anything.

"I understand why you did it, I heard you talking with Jasper." He says, still looking at the paper. "So, we can play each other online?" He asks me, turning to look at me with a smile.

"Yeah, if you want too." I say back to him.

"That would be awesome!" He says with enthusiasm, giving me a smile that shows off his dimples. I smile back him, happy to be back on speaking terms with Emmett again. I place my hand on his cold one thats on the table.

"I really am sorry, Emmett. I was and still am looking out for my family." I apologize to him, hoping he really understands what I did.

"Mycah, I understand. I really do, I would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes." He says, turning his hand over to give mine a squeeze. I give him a grateful smile, pulling my hand away when the bell rings and turn to face the front. I groan internally when I read the word test on the board, briefly forgetting that we had one today.

"Who schedules a test on a Monday." I mutter under my breath and hear Emmett chuckle under his.

Thats how Emmett and I spend most of Chemistry class, taking a test we both could probably finish in ten minutes. To not raise questions we take just a bit longer. After I finish my test, I gingerly get up from my seat and walk up to the teachers desk to hand in my test. I notice a small frown on Emmett's face as I retake my seat, again gingerly sitting down. _My magic must be healing my ribs finally,_ I think rubbing my left side a bit. He moves his seat a bit closer to mine, so we can talk quietly without risk of others over hearing us.

"I know you won't answer if I ask what happened to you," He starts, staring at my left side like if he looks hard enough he will figure out what's wrong. "But, are you sure you alright?" He asks with concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." I tell him, giving him a small smile in the hopes it will put his concerns at ease.

"Maybe my Dad could take a look at you, just to make sure. He is a doctor." He says, giving me his puppy dogs eyes. I place hand on his shoulder and squeeze.

"I know your Dad's a doctor and a good one most likely, but there is really nothing he can do. I will be hundred percent by the end of school, I promise." I tell him, giving his shoulder a pat before removing it. He nods his head, deciding there is nothing else he can say on the matter. "So, Loch Ness Monster, Emmett. Really?" I say with a smirk. He smiles and shrugs his shoulders. The rest of class we talk about the Loch Ness Monster and what video games we can play together. We both easily fall back into the easy friendship we started the week before. We got a few looks from others in our class and students in the halls as we walked to Calculus class, probably because we talking to each other, but neither Emmett or I cared.

Emmett and I are about to enter our Calculus class when someone call's my name. We both turn to see who it is and I groan as I see it's Jessica Stanley coming towards us. _Oh god, why did I have to help her that day. _I think as I turn to tell Emmett to go on into class. He nods his with a giant smile on his face and groan again realizing he will be able to hear our conversation. I glare at him as he walks into the classroom.

"Hey Mycah." Jessica says once she reaches me. I turn to face her with a small smile.

"Hi Jessica." I say once I'm facing her. She has a shy smile on her face and a slight pink tint to her cheeks. _Wonder if today will be the day she asks. _I think.

"You weren't here all morning, are you alright?" She asks me, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just had a dentist appointment this morning, thats all." I answer her. She nods her head.

"Oh, thats good." She replies, fiddling with the strap of her bag. I sigh and decide to help her along and get this conversation over with.

"Not to sound rude, Jessica, but was there something you wanted to talk to me about or…" I trail off purposely, looking at her intently.

"Um, yeah I wanted to ask you something," She responds, looking anywhere but at me. "I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie with me on Friday?" She asks, looking at me shyly.

"I would like to, but I'm going up to Seattle with family to visit my brother. I'm sorry." I say to her. It's not a complete lie, I have patrol that night and Saturday.

"Oh, it's alright. Maybe another time." She says, sounding a bit dejected. I feel slightly bad, but nothing would be able to happen between us.

"Yeah, maybe." I say, giving her a small smile. She gives me one back.

"I better get off to class, I'll see you around Mycah." She says as she walks backwards slowly, waving at me.

"Yeah, see you around." Giving her a small wave back. She turns around and walks off down the hall towards her class. I sigh in relief as I turn to enter my classroom. As I approach my desk, I see Emmett smiling widely. He doesn't say anything as I take my seat, just smiles and stares at me. I look towards the front of the class, ignoring him the best I can.

"What did you do to get Jessica Stanley to crush on you?" Emmett asks, voice filled with amusement. I groan and slouch in my seat.

"She dropped her books in the hall and I helped pick them." I answer, crossing my arms over my chest. I turn my head towards him when I hear him chuckle. I narrow my eyes at him, "It's not funny, Emmett."

"It is a tad amusing. Especially since she has been mooning over Mike Newton since I have lived here." Emmett replies back. I huff and look back towards the front of the class.

"It's really not that amusing that Jessica asked me out. I have been waiting for her to ask me since I helped her pick up her stuff when someone bumped her and she dropped it. My sister thinks it has something to with my eyes. Girls just instantly fall for me when they look into them. I'm actually starting to believe her a bit, especially after this." I sigh after I finish talking, shaking my head.

"Your sister has pretty eyes." Emmett states, sounding like he is off in his own world. I smirk, seeing a chance to tease him a bit in return.

"Aww, do you have a crush on my sister, Emmett?" I ask him and I swear if he were human he would be bright as a tomato right now. My question brought him out of whatever thoughts he was thinking of Serina. The bell for class to start rings, saving him temporally from answer my question. We turn to face the front of the room, where a unfamiliar teacher stands at the front. She says that are regular teacher got called to the hospital at lunch because his wife went into labor. She went on to tell us he left us some textbook work for today's class and that we have no homework as well, which got a small cheer. Telling us what pages to work on and saying we can talk quietly while we work. I see Emmett slide his desk closer to me.

"So we can help each other out." He says more for the benefit of the people in front of us. I know he moved his desk closer, so we could talk without people over hearing. We work quietly on a few of the problems for a couple minutes before he starts talking.

"You wouldn't have a problem with me asking out your sister?" He asks, not looking up from the problem he is working on.

"No." I answer quickly. I see his head shoot up to look at me, confusion written all over his face.

"You wouldn't?" He asks for clarification.

"No, I wouldn't." I say, looking at him with a smile. He smiles back at me, showing off his dimples. "I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt Serina." I see him nod his head. "Because if you did, I would bring a world of hurt on you." I say looking him straight in the eye as I say it. I see the slight fear in his eyes at my promise, but he nods his head in understanding. "Good" I say, turning back to my work.

"Your kind of scary when you want to be?" He says after collecting himself again.

"Only when it comes to my family." I say looking him in the eye. "I'll introduce you to my sister if you want?" I ask him to bring us away from the seriousness we were in.

"Yeah, that would great." He says, giving me a shy smile,"I could introduce you to Rosalie,"A smile on his face which falters slightly, most likely from Rosalie going by the spike of anger I got from her."And Alice and Bella Bear too, of course." He rushes out. I chuckle,_ He must really be scared of Rosalie. _

"Bella Bear?" I question him, tilting my head to the side.

"It's my nickname for Bella." He states, clearly proud of the nickname he came up for her. I just shake my head, laughing lightly at Emmett, turning back to my nearly finished work. "Oh! I head a nickname for you!" Emmett exclaims, gaining the attention of the student in front of us, which he just ignores. _Oh boy, this is going to be interesting. _I think.

For the rest of Calculus Emmett tried to come up with a good nickname for me. I pretended to be disgruntled about the whole thing, but I was happy that he thought of me enough like Bella to give me one. When class ended and we exited the class together, he still hadn't come with one. His excitement over finding me a nickname came to an abrupt stop when he notice who was waiting outside the classroom for him. Rosalie was standing just off to the side arms crossed and a pissed off look directed at Emmett. I pat his arm, wishing him luck and promise to meet at the school doors at the end of the day. I laugh when I hear Emmett mutter traitor as I turn to walk to my last class of the day.

My last class, English, passed slowly for me. I couldn't concentrate on anything that went on and we were learning about one of my favourite Shakespeare play's, A Midsummer Night's Dream. All class I couldn't help but get the feeling something was going to happen once the bell for the end of school rings, much like the day Edward confronted me. I tried to shake the feeling as I got my things together, but I just couldn't. Feeling my shield was strong enough, I reached out to my sister through our link. _**Do you feel it too? **_I ask her, not waiting long for a reply. _**Yes, I do. Keep your guard up.**_ I send my agreement back to her. With that I head off to meet Emmett at the school doors. As I exit the school I see a bouncing Emmett at the bottom of the stairs with a giant smile. _This can't get good. _I think as I approach him.

"Hey Mycaw!" He exclaims. _And I was right._ I shake my head with a smile on my face.

"Really, thats the nickname you came up with." I say to him. He nods he head vigorously. "I guess it will have to do. For now." I tell him as I start walking towards the parking lot.

"What game to want to play tonight?" He asks, smile never leaving his since I saw him, ignoring the last part of what I said. _It's like a child is trapped in a giant vampires body. _I think.

"How about Black Ops 2?" I reply to his question.

"Sounds good!" He exclaims, putting his fist out for me to bump. I laugh at his antics as I bump my fist with his. I stop suddenly at the entrance to the parking lot when I feel my magic pick up on something I haven't in over a hundred years. I look around the parking lot in search of the source, also using my magic to help pinpoint who it is. I feel a cold hand on my shoulder and look over to my right to see Emmett look at me with concerned look.

"Are you all right? You zoned out on me." He asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." I say to him, smiling at him.

"Ok, come on. We can talk with Jasper while we wait for the girls to come out, Edward already went home." He says, walking towards a Silver Jeep and a waiting Jasper. He is leaning on the front bumper with a smile on his face, probably happy to see Emmett and I talking again. As we reach him, my magic finally pinpoints where the strange feeling is coming from. It is coming from a young looking boy standing with Bella a few cars down by her truck. He has short black hair and despite the cold weather is in t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, which gives me a small glance at the tattoo on his right arm. It's clear by his tanned skin he is from the La Push reservation.

"Who is that talking with Bella?" I ask, not taking my eyes off the two talking teens.

"That's Jacob Black, he is from the La Push reservation. His father is best friends with Bella's father." Jasper answers my question. I nod my head in response, trying to pinpoint where I remember what my magic is picking up from.

"Does he smell like wet dog, by any chance?" I ask, having a good idea as to what this Jacob Black is. I turn my gaze away from the two for moment when I don't get an answer from Jasper or Emmett, they both have wide eyes and mouths open.

"Yes, he does. How did you know?" A beautiful voice says from behind me. I turn slightly to see Rosalie standing there, also with a slight surprised look on her face.

"Just a feeling I got." I answer her question with a small smile. She nods her head in response with a quizzical look on her face and goes to stand by Jasper. I know shouldn't but I couldn't help but stare at her, this is the closes we have been to each other in a long time. _It's like she was meant to become a vampire, it just made more beautiful if thats possible. _I think. Her blonde hair is hanging down her back in small waves. She is wearing a woollen dark grey sweater, with skin tight black skinny jeans and black heeled boots. I also glimpse a necklace with a crest on it around her neck. I'm brought out of my thoughts by Emmett speaking.

"Mycah, this is my sister Rosalie." He says, gesturing towards her. "Rosalie, this is Mycah." He gestures to me. I'm smirking a bit at the situation. _Won't he be surprised when he finds out we already know each other. From when she was human. _I think.

"Nice to meet you, Rosalie" I say to her, giving her a small wave.

"You as well, Mycah" She responds, saying my name in a sultry voice. We stare into each other eyes, until a throat clears from my left. I turn to find my sister standing beside me with an amused expression. _**Don't start. **_I tell her through out link. Her smile widens at that.

"Serina, this is Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett," Gesturing to each as I say their name. "This is my sister, Serina." I introduce her, putting my hand on the small of her back and guiding her forward more. She gives them all a wave and a smile. I turn my gaze back to Bella and her friend when I feel a shift within him with my magic. He doesn't have a happy expression on his face and by Bella's body language she is not pleased with what ever they are talking about either.

"What are they talking about?" I ask no one in particular, keeping my eyes on the slightly shaking boy.

"They are talking about her relationship with Alice, he doesn't like it." Jasper answers. I nod my head to let him know I heard him.

"Where is Alice?" I ask, just now realizing she is not with us.

"I saw her talking with, Angela I believe." Serina answers.

Jacob's shaking is getting a bit worse and I have a feeling the conversation is not going the way he wants it too. It's not enough for me to get involved in their conversation, not yet anyway. Bella seems to be holding her own against him and by the looks of things it's probably not the first time they have had this conservation. I have read about wolf shifters, but never actually faced one before. To our knowledge they no longer existed, wiped out ages ago. _I guess we were wrong, The Council will be interested in that. _I think. I watch as if in slow motion, Jacob's hand reach out to grab Bella's arm as she turns to walk to the front of her truck. When I see his hand move out to grab her, I'm already in motion towards them. I am beside Bella in a few quick steps, gently grabbing her arm and pulling her behind me before he can grab her.

"That would be a big mistake." I tell him, watching him frown a bit at what just happened. "You should know by now that you are much stronger then you were before. Grabbing her like you were just about to, could have seriously hurt her." I inform him.

"I would never hurt Bella." He growls out.

"Not intentionally, you wouldn't." I tell him. He is glaring at me now and his shaking as gotten worse. "I know you are still getting use to what you are, but you need to be more careful until you learn how to master it." I inform him. He is now looking at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Wait, who are you?" He asks, looking at him up and down.

"My name is Mycah and I'm a friend of Bella's." I say to him.

"Friend? She has never mentioned you before." He says crossing his arms. I'm happy to his shaking has stopped with the turn this conversation has taken. I also feel Bella's hand loosen a bit from the grip she had on the back of my hoodie.

"I started here over a week ago, maybe thats why." I inform him.

"Your from the new family that moved here." He asks, sounding mildly surprised. I just nod my head. "And your hanging around the Cullen's?" He asks, frown reappearing on his face.

"Who I hang around is none of your business." I state. He uncrosses his arms and balls his fists at his side. _**Your suppose to be calming him down, not riling him up. **_I hear my sister say through our link.

"You should stay away from them." He says.

"I hope you don't take offence to this, but sorry if I don't listen to someone who is their sworn enemy." I say to him. His eyes widen in shock and he takes a step back. His mouth opens and closes a few times which I find a tad funny, but know I shouldn't at the moment. After a minute of him doing that, he glares at me again.

"They told you what I am. They broke the Treaty." He growls out and his shaking starts up again. _Wow! What the hell is he talking about? What Treaty?_ I think. I feel Bella's grip on my hoodie tighten again. I put my hands up in surrender.

"Listen, the Cullen's didn't tell me what you are. They didn't break whatever Treaty they have with the La Push Reservation." I say in a calm voice. "As to how I know what you are, well I'm sorry I can't tell you that as it will break my kinds laws. Let's just say it's a feeling I got and leave it at that." I tell him.

"Your a supernatural being?" He asks, eyeing me again.

"Yes and I am not threat to the reservation, as I have mentioned to the Cullen's." I tell him. "We are peaceful, unless provoked."

He just stares at me at, trying to see if I am lying to him. He is about to answer when his cell phone goes off. He reaches into his front pocket to get it out, all while keeping his eyes on me. I take the time to look over my shoulder at Bella, who is still gripping my hoodie for dear life. She looks up at me when she feels my eyes on her and I give her a smile. She gives me a small smile back. I turn my attention back to Jacob when he speaks again.

"I have to go, but know this. We will talk again and I'm keeping my eyes on you." He says, before turning walking off to a beat up red car and driving away. I hear Bella a sigh of relief and takes her hand off my hoodie.

"Thank you" She says, placing her hand on my forearm and giving it a squeeze. "That could have been a lot worse if you hadn't of stepped in."

"Yes, thank you, Mycah." A bell like voice says from behind Bella. Alice is standing there with a smile on her face. She comes to stand beside Bella and wraps an arm around her waist. Bella leans into her side and gives her a kiss on the cheek. I smile at the couple, who are clearly deeply in love with each other.

"I would like to think you would do the same for me, if the roles were reversed." I say to her, stuffing my hands in my hoodie pocket.

"I would, defiantly." She states, looking me in the eye with a smile on her face. I smile back at her until I feel strong cold arms wrap around me and left me off my feet. I grunt out in pain at the quick movement, my left side still hurting me a bit.

"Your awesome, Mycah! You handled him better then any of us ever had. Your totally badass." He exclaims, bouncing us up and down a bit in his excitement. I hear a cracking sound, then the arms around me are gone and I drop to the ground. I stumble a bit when I land on my feet and feel a cold hand on my bicep to help steady me. I look over at Jasper standing on my right. I smile in thanks as I stand up straight and he smiles back, taking his hand off my bicep when I'm standing at my full height.

"What the hell, Emmett. You can't just pick someone up like that without warning. You could have worsened her injure." Rosalie growls out, hands on her hips, glaring at him. For his part, Emmett is rubbing the back of his head looking sheepish.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie." He says in a small voice, sounding like a small child.

"If I may interject." I say, looking between the two siblings. "My injure is fine, has been for awhile now. Emmett didn't hurt me, just surprised me. Thank you for your concern though, Rosalie." I tell her, looking her in the eyes. She stares back at me for a moment before nodding her head.

"I am sorry, Mycah. I should have known better." Emmett apologizes.

"It's alright, Emmett. Just a warning next time maybe." I tell him, tilting my head to side with a smirk. He smiles and nods his head.

"Mycah." Serina calls out. I turn to look at her, she is holding her cell in her hand. "Dad just called, we are needed at home." She informs me for the benefit of the others, but through our link she tells, _**Your needed at home, something came from the Council. **_I sigh and nod my head and turn back the Cullen's.

"Sorry to cut this short, but as you heard, we are needed at home. I'll see you all tomorrow." I tell them, but before I leave I turn to Emmett. "I might be late for our match later." He nods his head in understanding and gives me a wave as I turn to walk over to my car.

"I'll see you at home." I tell Serina as I open my car door and look over the top of her car. Since I arrived to school later, Serina and Xander took her car instead of mine. She nods her before getting into the driver seat. I take a moment to look at Xander sitting in the passenger seat. He is looking out the front window of the car, arms crossed over his chest and slouched in the seat. His face says it all, he is not happy about what happened and I will be getting an ear full later. _Hmm, thats what he thinks. _I think as I get into the driver seat and close my door. I turn on my car and put into reverse as I see my sister pass by in my rearview mirror. I slowly back out of my parking spot. As I drive pass the Cullen's getting into their cars, I make eye contact with Rosalie. She gives me a small shy smile, but I see the uncertainty in her eyes. I give her a small smile back before I completely pass the car she is in.

I sigh and my shoulders slump a bit, wishing with everything that I am that I could make her uncertainty go away. It would probably help if we spoke, but I can tell she is not ready for that yet._ Baby steps, Mycah, baby steps. No need to rush things. _I sigh and focus on driving. Everything will work out and Rosalie will know everything about me. I hope that soon she will be ready to talk with me and I can take away the discomfort of "the pull" for her. _This is like eighty years ago again, waiting to speak with her. _I shake my head to stop myself from going down that road again. Like Serina said, I shouldn't focus on all that. I should should focus on the second chance I have with Rosalie instead. I drive the rest of the way home with a smile on my face.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A/N2: Hey guys, please read this before you go. I have a few things I want to inform you about.

If the part where Rosalie is waiting outside of class for Emmett is a bit weird, I agree it is. It was part of something I original wrote when Emmett teases Mycah about Jessica. That part was different, but I changed it to what you read. I had original wrote Emmett slipping something out about Rosalie being jealous about Jessica asking Mycah out and her being a class over hear it and got mad at Emmett. Which is always funny in some fanfiction I have read.

Also if some parts feel rushed it's because I took something else out that I originally wrote, but while writing chapter 6, as usual when I'm writing now, things changed and it just didn't fit anymore. I hope that I did the Jacob thing justice, I added him in the chapter because the wolves with be involved later on, but not as much as in the books of movies.

A little fun. The nickname Emmett came up for Mycah is small reference from something. If anyone can tell me where it's from, I will give them a small sneak peak at the next chapters. Hint: It's from a movie.

One last thing before you go: Do I have any Glee fans reading? If I do, what would your thoughts be on a fan fiction story involving The Grey Family? I may have part of chapter written already. Anyway, tell me what you think.

See you all next time and I like I said in the A/N it will be a while for the next couple of chapters.


End file.
